Escopeaganza Exposed
by SK-sama
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to "Total Drama Smut". Why? Because you can never have too much p0rn. Stories may contain a mix of het, yaoi and/or yuri so you've been warned. Based on my Intern!AU.
1. T-Scope: Hot Tub Love Machine

"You want us to build what?!" Ellody looked baffled at the unusual request from the two women giggling like schoolgirls in front of the geniuses. To build a hot tub? Sure, that part seemed simple enough. It was the part where they would fill it with pheramones that boggles the mind.

"Oh come on~ It will be fun~" Kitty nugged the scientist.

"And I can finally watch Tom getting down and dirty with other guys~" Jen lets out a chuckle before drooling at the thought.

"We're finally gonna get that hot tub?" A whisper loud enough to be heard by all four girls oringinated from the air vent above them, followed by Rock falling down in between them.

"Where did you come from?" Kitty asked.

"Crimson was showing me some awesome ninja moves!" Speaking of the she-devil, Crimson drops out gracefully, landing feet first on his stomach. "See?" the blond rocker choked out before gripping his gut in pain.

Crimson ignores him, walking up to the girls and pulling out a pink vial. "I was making love potions before it was cool."

"Are you trying to imply that you could duplicate the affect of pheromones through your...witchcraft?" Ellody glared sternly.

"Only if you mean I produced something you scientists couldn't." If Crimson could show emotions, she would have a huge smirk on her face.

"OOOOOO~ Are you gonna take that?" Jen nugged Ellody, hoping she would take up the challenge. Kitty helps Rock up. "I just wanna know what you two were doing alone up there~"

Rock blushed at what the asian girl was implying. "N-Nothing! Just training. Hiding in the shadows...and totally not feeling each other up..."

His voice became a slight murmur as Mary inquired. "I'm surprised that Crimson didn't rip your spine out and strangled you with it...although, I'm sure the pain itself would have kill you."

"Ennui and I are loyal to each other, but we are also 'open' to other people. Well, the people that we consider worthy."

"Sooo, would you consider Rock worthy?" Jen leaned in wanting more juicy details.

"But she's so tiny he'll split her in half with his massive peen~!" Kitty streched her arms out, exaggerating about the size. Rock blushed even more than he did earlier. "It-it's not that big!"

Kitty rolls her eyes. "Oh please, when breeding horses walk by, they be all 'DAYUM!'"

"OMG YES!" Jen squeals and high fives Kitty. "And that only when it's flaccid, image it when it gets hard~

Kitty and Jen let out a manic chuckle that would make Izzy proud as they dreamt of how massive Rock's 'third leg' got. Rock's face is bright red while Crimson has a very, very small smile. The geniuses stood awkwardly, Ellody cleared her throat. "Let's go build the hot tub, Mary."

Hours later, the hot tub is done. And it is big enough to fit everyone, even Owen would enough room to roam.

"And now the final touch." Mary watches as Crimson poured the 'lust potion' into the hot bubbling water. "It's ready. Now we wait for Kitty and Jen to bring their victims...unless you two want to go in and test it out yourself.

"I'm getting in first!" "Nuh uh, you'll just overflow it with your fat-ass!" Anyone in T-Scope would recognize those voices in a heartbeat. The Stepbrothers shoved each other out of the way until they both fell in the hot tub.

"ALRIGHT! HOT TUB! DOUBLE CANNON-BALL BRO!" Geoff and Brody cheered as they jumped in together, splashing water everywhere. The water hit the geniuses, and they sighed in relief of the warm water washing all over them.

"So much for a quiet dip." A certain lazy-ass know-it-all grumbled to himself as he stepped inside, on the other side of the tub away from the noise.

"No wait, it's a trap!" Rock was trying to hold back more people than he was use to having around. "God Kitty, how many people are here right now?"

Kitty counted on her fingers. "Well there's me, Brody, Laurie, Miles, you, Spud, Ellody, Mary, Lorenzo, Chet, Crimson, Ennui, MacArthur, Sanders, Tom, and Jen. That's all 16 of us who already live here. Geoff's visiting from Sector C-Scope and Noah from Sector E-Scope...Oh! And I put up flyers around town for a housewarming party!"

"...this is going to get messy."

"Now, Rock~ You know you have to be naked or half naked to be in a Hot Tub Party~" Rock gulped when he saw the evil grin on Kitty.

"Come on dude, the water is greeeeat!" Spud waved at him, he blushed as he felt someone's hand pinching his ass.

"Now I'm not one to normally turn down a chance to party hard, but if you don't get out of there you're all gonna end up in Kitty's crazy scheme that will end up in a wild massive orgy!"

As usually his rocker friend didn't seem to get the gist of it. "That sounds awesome!"

Rock sighs, "No Spud, it doesn't..."

"But Roooock, she even got a deejay!" "What?..." Rock turned to see Loki dropping some wub before he was run over the party goers.

 _ **-THIS IS WHERE THINGS START TO GET RAUNCHY-**_

Everybody is enjoying the hot bath, and unknown to them except Ennui are feeling the effects of the love potion. Ennui recognized the side-effects. It reminded him after their first few dates, when Crimson decided to 'spice' things up. It was fun.

Now he felt the urge to molest his prey. Ennui glanced around for anyone worthy.

Meanwhile, Tom is feeling hot and flustered. He crossed his leg over the other to hide a hard-on.

Ennui noticed Tom is looking a bit stiff, rubbing his neck. "...are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, just feels like a knot. How annoying."

"...want a back massage?" Ennui offered.

"Yes, I would like that, thank you~!"

Jen bit on her lower lip to conceal a squeal. "It is happening~" She whispered to Crimson.

"OWWW! What the hell Chet?" Lorenzo growled at his stepbrother who just bit him. "Would you rather I do this?" Chet gives the latino's nipple a light flick.

"Ahhh~" What Chet and the others didn't know was that Lorenzo had extremely sensitive nipples.

Chet paused, then he smirked. "Are you sensitive around there?"

"N-No!" Chet reached and grabbed his chest, pinching his nipples. Lorenzo couldn't stop himself from moaning out loud.

Luckily all the guest were too busy either dancing or casually chatting, but the interns heard him loud and clear. "Aw dude, that is so hot~" Brody smirked placing his hand up Geoff's thigh.

However the moans weren't helping the male fashion blogger take his mind off his own 'problems'. That was until Rock scooted closer. Now Tom didn't deny he had a huge crush on the rocker. And why not? The golden Fabio hair, those cute sound effects he made, and had the pecs of a Roman god.

"Oooh, things are getting good!"

Kitty snapped pictures of Chet sucking on Lorenzo's nipples, the Latino yelled curses at his step-brother but didn't push him away.

Brody climbed on Geoff's lap and was openly making out with him. Geoff didn't seem to protest and happily obliged.

Jen is watching Tom chatting with Rock, and laid his hands all over the rocker. Behind him was Ennui who is watching them like a predator.

Suddenly he felt a pair of skinny tan arms surround him from behind. "Come with me, Ennui~" Noah whispered in the goth's ear before stepping out of the jacuzzi. He made sure that Ennui saw his shorts clinging on his tight little butt. Ennui thought there was a strange alluring darkness about the know-it-all...

Ennui climbed out and followed, his face was impassive but there is an obvious bulge in his swim shorts.

Crimson watched Ennui following Noah, and couldn't help smirk a bit at the dark passion in her boyfriend's stony yellow eyes.

Ennui has finally found a prey. Now she needs to catch her own.

She noticed Tom and Rock leaving the hot tub as well and followed them. Not even waiting to close the door Tom found himself pinned to the wall by Rock, his knee rubbing against his thigh.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck~" Tom strained out, feeling those strong fingers working their way down between his legs. At the first touch, his body couldn't take any more as he spasmed slightly, shooting his load all over his stomach and Rock's hand. God, he was so embarrased...

"It's alright, dude." Rock licked off the cum off his hand. Mmmm, it taste nice actually. Rock leaned down, licking Tom's stomach clean.

"H-Hey, that tickled." Tom blushed, his face became redder. He squeaked when he felt those strong hands held onto his ass.

Crimson watched, her hand wandered down, touching herself.

-

Meanwhile, Noah smirked at the Goth as he lead him in a deserted room with a table in the middle.

The smaller male was tied up, blindfolded and wearing a slave collar with a leash. Noah couldn't help but pant in anticipation before he felt a tug on the leash. "This is a good look for you~" the deep gravely voice made Noah shiver in delight, his ear being nibbled on.

-

The Stepbrothers and the Surfer Dudes were the last to leave the hot tub, Lorenzo and Brody being carried bridal-style to one of the dorm rooms.

Rock was, at first, worried when Tom tried to deep-throat his massive dick. But that turned into admiration and shock of how the fashion blogger managed to take it all down, balls deep.

God, it feels so good, his cock in a tight, wet, and warm throat. Tom was surprised to feel the organ stiffened and grow even bigger. Thank god he has no gag-reflex.

Crimson felt a pair of arms hugging around her waist. "Isn't it beautiful~" Jen whispered as she watches the show.

"Just you wait~ Go to surveillance room and get ready for the 'main event~'" the goth girl walks over to the boys who didn't notice her at first. Rock was on the verge of climax when Crimson pulled back Tom who released the rocker's cock with a wet pop. "H-Hey!" "Shut up and follow me upstairs~"

Speaking of upstairs...

"Do you have to keep watching?" Lorenzo glared at the surfers.

"I've seen you in a worse scenario. Remember when the 'greenhouse' incident?" Brody replied.

Lorenzo groaned as he remembered when the geniuses did some bio-engineering stuff to the plant making them mutate and he was caught in some overgrown vines...Let's just say the vines didn't know the meaning of 'personal space'~...

Chet remembered that incident where he felt the strange heat in his pants and denying of how hot it was to watch his step-brother getting fucked by plants. His dick hardened, sticking out from his shorts.

"Dude, that was so hot when he took so many at once~ And I thought only Alejandro or Noah can take so many at once~" Geoff drooled, Brody could feel his bro's dick growing bigger and digging against his ass.

Both surfers already discarded their shorts, revealing everything for the world to see.

Lorenzo is trying so hard not to stare at their impressive meats, and Chet's tip sticking out, and ignoring the desire of having all three inside him.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Chet traps Lorenzo in a bearhug from behind. "What are you...jealous~?" the latino grinds back into him, feeling that 'second head' rubbing against his skin.

"I'm not!"

"You are~" The Latino grinded even harder, which caused the shorts to slip down and the head digging straight into his enterance.

There was a lot of pre-cum and making the head so slick, the member is half-way burrowed inside Lorenzo.

"Now look...what you did~" Chet mumbled between grunts. His hatred was being replaced by pleasure, watching his step-brother take in the rest of him.

"Sh-shut up...You just have...this weird effect on me~...God Chet, when did you get this big~" Lorenzo grasp Chet's arms to keep himself balanced and rested a bit to get adjusted.

Meanwhile, Crimson kept dragging Tom and Rock still followed. Any guests that walked by gawked at Rock's massive cock hanging out of his shorts.

"I can walk, you know!" Tom whined. He is upset about the interruption.

"Where are we going anyway?" Rock asked, his eyes are focusing on Tom's rear. Thinking about of how tight it will be to fit in that lovely ass.

"Here." Crimson opened a door and dragged Tom inside.

-

Jen arrived at the surveillance room, and turns out she wasn't alone.

"Before you say anything, we're documenting the results." Ellody responded holding a tape recorder while Mary was writing down notes.

"Uh huh...sure you are~" Jen rolled her eyes before take a seat and focusing her vision on the room with Rock, Crimson and Tom.

Crimson closed the door and started stripping.

Rock couldn't help but snicker at the goth's contradictions: her skin was alabaster but her nipples and pussy were the brightest pink he had ever since. He always thought the Goths just wore a lot of makeup, but it turned out to be their actual skin tone. Something about a ninja rite-of-passage ritual...

The goth and fashion blogger crawled over to the bed where Rock laid. Crimson sucked and teased the top half of Rock's length with here teeth and tongue, Tom stroked the bottom half while playing with his balls.

The rocker was offically in nirvana.

Wanting to return the favor, Rock slips his fingers inside Crimson's wetness, scissoring them like he was riffing his guitar. His other hand wrapped around Tom's member, pinching the head and smearing pre-cum around.

Noah moaned through the tight collar as his master whipped his back and ass. His master is skillfully with a whip, he only let the tip leave bloodless marks on his tanned skin, not enough to leave scars but enough pain to make him hard.

"You have a nice voice, but I can't hear it over the sound of your bell~" Ennui smirked as he reached down, rubbing over the base of Noah's cock where he strapped the cock-ring with a bell attached to it.

But shoot spark to his groin raw. And he can't cum thanks to the cock-ring strapped tightly around the base of his weeping erection.

"M-master~..please...pl-please let me...cuuuum~" Noah mews out like a bitch in heat.

The goth seemed pleased so he flips his victim over and released the cock-ring. Unable to hold it in Noah's climax was almost explosive.

Ennui held a candle over the bookworm's stomach, drizzling dark red wax on him. He couldn't help but grin a bit as he watched his prey squirm. Noah's nerve were in a haze, the hot wax mixing with his cold semen.

Crimson hovers over the rocker, the lips of her womanhood rubbing across the shaft.

Tom scanned her petite form with concern. "Are you sure you can take him all in?"

"If Laurie can take it then so can I~"

Tom watched in amazement as the small Goth just took the giant shaft inside her. Crimson moaned, loving the feeling if something hard and hot inside her. It is like when she used a candle as a dildo, only bigger.

-

Back to the Stepbrothers and the Surfers.

Lorenzo mewled and groaned as Chet pounded into him. He insulted the big male, trying to piss him off so he can go faster and rougher.

Chet bites down on his stepbrother's neck, increasing his thrust to a feverish pace. The latino could only cry out in ecstasy, rolling his eyes back and clawing the sheets beneath him.

"Ohhhh...OH YEAH~!" Brody moans, feeling his bro come deep inside him with his own orgasm following. "That was the gnarliest ride ever~"

Ennui roars like a gargolye as he finally came inside his slave. His prey whines and mewls on the table.

After a long torturous session, Noah finally felt the warm thick seed filling him up. Ennui slides out with a wet pop.

"Look at this mess, clean it up." Ennui commanded, pressing Noah's face to his crotch.

"As you wish~"

Tom was a bit jealous that Crimson was hogging Rock all to herself. The rocker seemed to notice. "Don't think I forgot about you~" He leans over and nuzzles Tom's face.

Then he starts kissing the fashion blogger's long, thin body working his way downward, shifting between feather-light ones and rough bite-like ones. Not only that but Rock's hands are squeezing up and down his legs.

Tom's ticklish giggles turned into wanting groans as Rock's tongue moves towards his member and thumbs massaging in mini-circles on his inner thighs. "Man, I love that you got legs for days~"

"Why thank you~ My girl, Jen, is my 'coach' and worked my legs out into shape~" Tom purred, then he moaned when the Rocker nibbled on his head.

Tom was surprise to feel someone licking and suckling on his balls, he looked down and saw Crimson lying on her back underneath the Rocker. Rock is still fucking her but he seem to be able to multi-task. He can fuck and suck at the same time. Same goes for Crimson.

Tom mewled loudly at the extra attention. Then his voice became louder as he felt long fingers, slicked in salvia and pre-cum, sliding inside him from his rear.

Rock gave one final thrust into the goth girl, making them cum together. Crimson was showing plenty of color in her face but she didn't care.

"I think you can take it from here~" Crimson pulls away, a bit sad from the missing feeling of Rock's dick in her.

Rock turns his full attention to Tom, his mouth agape and drooling at the sight before him: messy bedhead hair, fogged glasses, sweaty heaving chest, various hickies and bite marks down his torso, an eager twitching erection, tight asshole that seemed to suck his fingers in.

The rocker's cock, which had softened from the previous 'act', almost instantly grew hard to it's full girth. "Well that was a fast 'recovery'~"

Tom barely could contain himself when the massive cock buried deep inside him in one thrust.

"AH! FUCK YES!" Tom screamed as he dug his fingers into the covers and wrapping his legs around the Rocker.

"Mmmm yes, scream for me~" Rock purred, he started thrusting. He moaned as his dick dug deeper into the needy hole.

"Oooh~ I love it when you get all bossy~" Rock's sense of rhythm was amazing, of course Tom didn't expect less from the rock-n-roll-loving musician.

He feels a heat within rising as Rock's cock rubs against his prostate. Their moans were louder than the creaking bed beneath them.

Crimson had in her hands a double-headed dildo which she retrieved from who-knows-where. The goth girl slips one end inside her, it wasn't as big as Rock but pretty damn close.

Now she's thinking about which male to stick the other end in...

Rock yelped when he felt a dildo with spike-like bumps on the head and dripped in lube slide through his enterance.

"W-Where did you get that?!"

"Not important, besides you should be focusing on Tom~ While I take 'care' of you~" Crimson purred, thrusting her hip digging the dildo inside Rock and herself with each thrust.

It felt weird at first, but soon it started to feel amazing. Rock groans as Tom's nails scratched his shoulders before the fashion blogger pulls himself up and kisses the rocker.

Tom allows Rock to easily dominate his mouth, moaning as his tongue and lips were violently attacked. Tom couldn't help but run his hands through the rocker's gorgeous bright blonde locks.

"Mmm...OOOH...YES~...ahhh~...gonna...cum...make...me...cum...~" Tom mewls on the verge of ultimate pleasure, his vision almost going white.

"FUCK!"

After a second mind-blowing orgasm, Rock lost any strength to hold himself up and his body went limp, laying down on the tall blogger's chest. His ear pressed against the rising, sweaty chest, listening to the rapid heart-beats slowing down.

"That was fun, gents~" Crimson purred as she pulls her dildo out and crawled up to the boys. They opened their arms to welcome the Goth, and all three holding onto each other in a sloppy embrace but they were too tired, warm, sore, and satisflied to care.

"I gonna admit, I never thought you were this wild in bed, man." Rock purred, nuzzling against Tom's neck.

"You weren't so bad yourself, rockstar." Tom plays with Rock's hair, it was even more fabulous when it was messed up. "I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow but it was so worth it~"

A/N: So here's the first of hopefully many more stories. Eat your heart out '50 Shades of Grey'!


	2. E-Scope: Don't Open 'Til XXXmas

"Aw Heather, why do you have to be such a scrooge?" Lindsay whines, following behind the raven-haired Queen Bee.

"Because I have better things to do than play some childish game of scavenger hunt!" Heather growls, the blonde whining in response.

"But Tyler and Alejandro promised us early Christmas presents~"

Heather just rolls her eyes but then stops when she hears a thud from behind the door. She opens the door just slightly, her brow raised. The girls' aforementioned boyfriends were inside, both shirtless. "How is it you're cute even when you're a klutz~" Alejandro chuckles, watching Tyler get tangled up in red ribbon.

"Don't mock me dude, or you won't get a visit from the 'Holiday Husky'." The jock referred to himself as he was wearing husky ears and a tail.

"Mmm, you would make a beautiful 'bitch'~" Alejandro snickered. Tyler pouted, but his face blushed slightly at the term 'beautiful'.

"A-anyway, how about you help me out of this and-woah!" The jock yelped as he tripped (surprise, surprise) and flinched for impact to the floor. Instead, he landed on something warm and hard, and his nose inhaled the exotic spices.

Alejandro smirked, staring down at the 'Holiday Husky' in his arms. "Oh, you are making it very hard for me to be nice and NOT to 'unwrap' my present right now~"

Heather had mixed feelings of disgust and jealously. Sure, they were dating but Alejandro would still hit on other girls and guys. Lindsay, on the other hand, already knew about Tyler and Alejandro's 'special relationship' after watching the Escopeaganza videos (especially the more risque ones) and it was one of her OTPs.

She wanted to get a closer look, and quietly squeals. Unfortunately, the squeals has right in Heather's ear, causing her to flinch forward making the two girls fall from the doorway into the room.

Tyler instantly removes himself from Alejandro's grasp when he saw his girlfriend, unaware of her knowledge of the two boys.

Alejandro was surprise but wasn't as concern as poor Tyler…at least on the outside, inside he was nervous given on how 'revengeful' Heather can get when she is pissed off based on from his 'past experience' on the Total Drama series.

Yet, he couldn't help but feel slightly smug to see her jealous. " _Hola_ , my love~" Alejandro purred.

"Don't 'hola, my love' me!" Heather grumbled, Lindsay giggled. "Awww, don't be jealous, Heather. You know that Alejandro still loving you even if he had a harem as big as a sun~"

Tyler chuckled nervously, unfortunately he is part of Alejandro's 'harem'.

"Besides, don't they look so cute together~?" Lindsay chuckled in glee, leaning in closer to the raven-haired girl. "Why don't we ever cuddle like that~?"

Heather flinched but not suddenly, as she rather enjoyed the feeling of the blonde's large bosom against her. Fortunately what the boys didn't know was that Lindsay and Heather had a little 'secret affair' of their own, Lindsay was the more forward in PDA than her 'girlfriend'.

"T-they don't need to know that!" Heather tried but couldn't hide her blush.

"Why, when we get home are you going to 'punish' me~?"

Both Tyler and Alejandro were a bit surprised at Lindsay's forwardness (more so for Tyler). Plotting an idea the latino walks up to his girlfriend and makes an offer.

"I suggest a little contest. Whoever satisfies their partner the best wins~"

"There's no way-"

"What's wrong _senorita_ , afraid you'll lose?"

"Well I...you just...this is...ARGGG~" Heather roars in frustration, then almost by instinct turns around and kiss Lindsay fiercely in releash her aggression.

Letting out a happy mewl, Lindsay instantly melted by the passionate kiss. 'Finally~ I should get Heather jealous often~' Lindsay wrapping her arms around the Queen Bee's neck, and squishing her big boobs against Heather's, she heard a small moan from her girlfriend. Lindsay moaned loudly when she felt Heather's hands grabbing her ass.

"You love grabbing butt~ Just like how you grabbed Courtney's butt~"

"I was aiming for Gwen, but Miss CIT was in the way." Heather grumbled against her ear before taking the ear lobe between her teeth and nibbled on it.

Tyler blushed bright red and in embarrassment he felt turned on. He squeaked when he felt a warm, muscular body pressing against his back and a pair of strong tan arms wrapping around him, entrapping his arms at his side in the embrace. Tyler gulped when he felt something hard rubbing against his butt.

"We can't let them win, now do we~?" Alejandro purred into his ear. "Like Heather, I hate to lose~ And don't worry, I will try to be gentle~"

"As if I had a say in this..." Tyler sighed briefly only to start moaning as the Latino nibbles lightly on his neck, his hands wandering all over the jock's bare chest.

Speaking of bare chest, Heather had removed her and Lindsay's shirts. "I swear your tits get bigger everyday, compared to mine..."

"But I like your boobs too. They're easier to hold and do this~" the blonde pulls up the Queen Bee's bra before leaning down to run her tongue around the nub.

"D-don't think I'll l-let you lead s-so easily~" Heather shivered between words, loving the feeling of that cold mouth breathing on her sentitive nipples making them hard.

Tyler couldn't help but touch himself while watching girlfriend in some hot lesbian action.

"Now, now. I am supposed to be pleasuring you~" Alejandro playfully tsked him, replacing Tyler's hand with his own and massaging the growing shaft. No matter how many times he played with it, he was always impressed of his lover's joystick, even not even halfway harden and it's big. Not as big as his, of course. But big enough to fit for the self-proclaimed Monkey King~

Lindsay purred, nuzzling between her girlfriend's boobs and sucking each nipple one at a time. She squeaked and moaned loudly when she felt Heather's fingers slithering into her pussy.

The raven-haired Queen Bee had almost completely forgotten about the 'competition', trying her hardest not to think about Tyler cute pouty face. God, it was so hot how he quivered and whimpered just like Lindsay. Heather tries to focus her digits pushing in and out of the blonde's wet womanhood.

Alejandro pushed Tyler up against the wall, rubbing both their members together. The jock moans in his fist trying not to show his girlfriend how much 'fun' he was having.

Despite her often naive appearance, Lindsay wasn't a fool and saw how much Tyler was enjoying himself. She always buys DVDs of Tyler getting down and dirty with other guys and gals from Escopeaganza. And sometimes she and other girls watched it at their slumber parties and made bets.

"Hey, pay attention to me and not your boyfriend enjoying getting 'man-handled' by my boyfriend!" Heather growled against her neck.

Heather is pinning Lindsay on her back against the bed matress. She already stripped Lindsay out of her skirt and panties exposing her lovely wet pussy.

Alejandro had stripped Tyler as well, his mouth engulfing the jock's hot shaft while his tongue played with the head. Tyler grips the back of the Latino's head, pushing him deeper until Alejandro can taste pre-cum dripping down his throat.

Lindsay bites her lip as her body squirms under Heather's control, taunting and teasing her clit while the Queen Bee's tongue darted in and out of her.

Tyler whined when Alejandro moved away, his erection, leaking pre-cum like crazy, ached for his wonderful mouth.

Then he felt something hard and slick slithering through his entrance, feeling the long, hot eel pushing through the inner wall muscles. Tyler whimpered, clinging onto the Latino.

"Fuuuuuck yes!"

Alejandro purred in pride at the Monkey King's approval. He threw a smirk at Heather.

"Heather...check under...the bed~" Lindsay panted. Hoping whatever it was would give her an advantage, Heather looks under the bed and pulls out a case filled with sex toys of all shapes and sizes. The Queen Bee smirks at a rather long strap-on.

"H-hurry...I neeed it~" the blonde begged as she rubbed herself where Heather left off.

"Only if you tell me you've been a naughty girl~" Heather crawls over Lindsay and nibbles on her neck while the toy rubbed against her quivering womanhood.

"Please mistress, fill my dirty wet pussy~" Lindsay whimpers.

"That's more like it~" Heather gives a sadistic grin before plowing the toy deep inside her pet.

Alejandro pulls his snake-like tongue out of Tyler. But before the jock could complain, the Latino whispered something in his ear. Then they walked over to the two girls with Alejandro positioning behind Heather and Tyler behind Lindsay.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" the Queen-Bee protested.

"Giving you your Christmas 'present'~" Alejandro smirks as he slides with ease inside his sassy girlfriend.

Tyler scissors his fingers deep in the blonde's back hole. "You can tell me if this is too much, babe."

"It's okay Tyler, I know you would never mean to hurt me~" Lindsay cups her boyfriend's face as her way of showing she was rather enjoying the strange feeling from behind. Satisfied with getting her approval, Tyler pushes in still with caution.

Lindsay could feel the evil couple's fucking force making her tingle with euphoria along with the double penetration. Tyler kissed and nipped at her skin, feeling the blonde's hips pulse against his.

It wasn't long before everyone was on the verge of climax. Tyler and Lindsay were first, then Heather and Alejandro.

They were all messy with sweat and seed, but they still cuddled together.

A/N: I'll try to post a story monthly. So stay tuned!


	3. C-Scope: Fifty Shades of Tophawn

Several members of Team C-Scope had just finished running through the survival course built by Max and Scarlett. Afterwards they were treated with protein smoothies to cool them down.

"Keep up the good work and I just may release some 'obstacles' from the depths of the closet of doom when you least expect it~" Max rubs his hands together and smirks evilly.

"Speaking of coming out of the closet...Ta-da~" Cujo spans her arms out in Topher's general direction making him a bit uncomfortable. "...Why are you gesturing at me like that?"

"Jack, back me up," the kuinochi talked through her teeth.

"You can't just assume that," Jack just rolls his eyes.

"Why not? He's sassy and chic," Cujo replied.

"Thank you~" Topher thanks her for the compliment.

"Fabulous and flawless."

"I know."

"Obviously he's gay!"

"Yes I-Wait what?!"

"See, he even admits it!"

"Only because I didn't know what you were talking about until now."

"Oh come on! I've seen the way you look and fantasize about a certain guy here~"

"Just who and what are we talking about?" Shawn asked.

"I think she's talking about cornholein'," Rodney chimed in.

"NO ONE'S CORNHOLING ANYONE!"

That's when Topher got super defensive. Everyone backs away in fear, not wanting to get on the prima donna's diva-like bad side. Topher realizes his sudden reaction was not the best one he could have made. He sighed and puts his empty glass down.

"Sorry, I just...need some space right now," he muttered before walking out, leaving the others in confusion.

Topher walked to the onsen wearing a fluffy bathrobe and carrying a washcloth. Perhaps a soothing bath would calm his nerves. Opening the door to the men's side of the baths, he notices he wasn't alone.

Shawn was soaping up his body, pulling his brown hair back so as to keep it from getting in his eyes. Topher had never seen the him shirtless before, so it was a bit of a surprise to see how toned his chest and stomach was. Of course when you're 'preparing' for the 'end of the world' you have to stay in shape.

"Finally decided to spare us all and take a bath huh," the green-eyed teen leans in the doorway as he watches the other male slowly look towards him before spazing out to cover himself. The blonde chuckles, the difference between the zombie nut's paranoia and everyone else's? Shawn made it look cute, according to Topher.

"Aw don't be so shy, honey. It's just us guys here," Topher was being coy. Removing his robe, he showed he in shape as well. Shawn turned red trying to stop himself but couldn't help but scan his eyes all over Topher's firm torso and legs and his face got even hotter when he saw the impressive muscle between his legs.

There was a bit of awkward silence between them as Shawn rinsed all the soap off while Topher started to wash himself.

"I know you act like you do to cover up who you really are," said Shawn deciding to break the ice between them with something that had been on his mind for a while.

"How did you know that?!" Topher was becoming cautious about Shawn stepping into all too familiar territory as he was getting closer to the truth.

"I can read people. It becomes an acquired skill for picking out who to trust when the zombie apocalypse comes."

Topher's first instinct was denial, that is until he looked into Shawn's eyes. To anyone else they were just be a pair of piercing black eyes, but to Topher he found them somewhat alluring like ebony whirlpools that sucked him in. The serious face Shawn had brought the glare out even more.

"I just can't lie to those eyes," Topher smiles as he sits next to Shawn and reveals the truth.

"I wasn't always so outgoing and confident, in fact I was a lot like Samey. When I was younger, my parents would fight almost all the time so I watched TV to escape it. After a while my dad left us, I really miss him. That's when I first saw Chris MacLean and I noticed he was alot like my dad, so I started to look up to Chris and act like him. They say imitation is the most sincere form of flattery." Shawn could tell that Topher was uneasy confessing his tragic past, it was a lot to take in.

"And to set the record straight, I'm bisexual, _not_ gay. I just prefer the company of men." The prima-donna blushed as he said this, realizing their current situation as he washed all the soap off his body.

"So how do I know you won't tell anyone about what I've just told you?" Topher leans a bit towards Shawn, cupping his hand around Shawn's chin, his thumb rubbing over the few hairs he had there.

"M-maybe you could give me something in exchange..." Shawn muttered at the unfamiliar but somewhat comforting touch.

"Mmm...You know what sounds good? A nice hot spring massage~" Topher purred, his arm gently placed around the brunette's neck pulling him closer. Shawn went stiff and bit his lip when Topher held his hand.

"Now, now Shawn, I bet your lips are delicious, but could you not bite them? It makes me want to do naughty things to you~" The blonde says looking him straight in the eyes with a serious face followed by a smirk as several provocative ideas ran through his head.

Shawn was more than shocked, ceasing the action immediately. Topher just chuckles, finally giving Shawn his personal space as he walked over to the onsen.

The onsen was like a page taken out of a Japan travel guide. A round pool surrounded by a tile floor and on one side by rocks of various size in the pool. The 'windows' on the walls viewed different scenes that would chance on occasion set by some advanced technology that Jack and Cujo got a hold of. The water wasn't too hot but just hot enough to sooth his sore muscles.

Shawn didn't want to stay there wet and naked like a scared newborn deer. And a massage did sound pretty nice, so he followed.

Topher takes a small washcloth and wrings out the excess water before placing it on the zombie nut's neck, rubbing firmly with his fingers. Shawn responded with a yelp and a twitch.

"Something wrong?" Topher asked with concern.

"N-n-no~ It's just...my neck is sensitive..." Shawn replies.

"Oh okay then~" Topher decides to focus on the shoulder's rather than his neck. That is, of course, until he bit down on said neck. Shawn lets out a low moan although he was sure he didn't mean to. Topher muttered something that sounded like 'You know you like it' through his teeth.

The blonde's hands glide down his back, making sure to massage extra hard against his spine. This resulted in Shawn moaning louder and pushing back to make sure he got extra pleasure. Topher moves his hands to Shawn's front, gently kneading his chest, making sure he moved across his nipples often.

He doesn't stay too long though, moving down to his stomach. Shawn purrs as he feels Topher's growing erection against his backside. He was surprised that he had this effect on him.

It was probably the combination of the senusal massage, the heat of the onsen, and teenage hormones that led Shawn to act on what he did next: the zombie nut turns around and kisses Topher.

Topher was right saying those lips look delicious, tasting a hint of strawberries. Licking his lips he bites down on the intruder resulting in the other whining as the prima-donna began to dominate his mouth.

Shawn couldn't help but purr submissively as Topher's hands started working their way down Shawn's thighs. He felt like he wanted...no, _needed_ this.

"Are you scared?" Topher pulls back pressing his forehead against the brunette's.

"No, I trust you," Shawn said, resting his head on Topher's shoulder.

"That's good, because there's no turning back from this point~" As Topher picks up the zombie nut, he slowly places kisses down his body until Shawn was completely out of the water with him laying down with his back on the tile.

"My cute little doomsday prepper~" the blonde smirks, hovering over Shawn's hardened member before kissing the tip.

Shawn's muscles thighten as Topher took the whole head in his mouth. He grips the prima donna's hair, feeling him push deeper, pressing his lips tight and sucking hard.

"Ahh~ Topher, yes~" Shawn bites his fist, making sure not to be too loud to be heard from the outside.

Topher smirks at the other's pleasured groans, encouraged to start playing with his fleshy orbs. Topher purrs as pre-cum leaks in his mouth, causing vibrations that make Shawn twitch from underneath him.

"Hah...ahh ahhh~ Even though he was out of the bath, Shawn's body was still very hot. He felt embarrassed from the lewd sounds he was making. On the other hand, he wanted Topher to hear him mew like he was in heat.

Topher pulls away with a wet 'pop', Shawn shivered from the cold air now on his leaking cock. The blonde gives a seductive stare while sucking on his fingers, never breaking eye contact.

"Mmm~, you taste sooo good~ Do you want to taste me?" Topher slips a finger inside the zombie nut.

"Oooooh yes, I wanna please you~" Shawn whimpers at the strange, tingling feeling.

Topher gets out and moves around so his member's in the brunette's face. Shawn's face flushed when pre-cum dripped on his cheek, he leans up and licks it from base to tip like a lollipop. Topher continued to suck on Shawn, this time deep-throating him.

"Not-..ahh...-not so hard, I'll come before you do," Shawn stuttered, stroking Topher's cock using the pre-cum as lubrication.

'He wants us to come together. That's so cute~' Topher thought working in another finger, wiggling around as Shawn's hips bucked up. He could feel Shawn on the verge of climax from all the squirming around he was doing. Luckily he was pretty close himself as Shawn does his best to suck him off.

This was enough to send them both over the edge. Topher couldn't help but simply devour the salty goodness of Shawn's release.

"You sure knew what you were doing," Shawn said regaining his even breathing.

"This isn't my first rodeo you know~" Topher licks his lips, getting the rest of Shawn's seed. "Speaking of rodeos, are you ready for the 'ride' of your life?"

Topher nudges his member against Shawn, making the other tremble with pleasure. As Shawn swiveled his head, Topher took this opportunity to nibble on that tasty exposed neck again. Shawn gasped out as Topher growls through his teeth.

As soon as he was hard again, Topher positions himself at Shawn's entrance. Filling up the zombie nut was one of the most pleasing feelings his cock had ever felt. Shawn groans at the pressure inside him trying to adjust to the size.

"God Shawn~ You're insides...they feel great~ It's like it's sucking me in~" He lifted the brunette's leg, shifting more of his length in and out.

"I...ah...I love it too~" Shawn, flustered and panting, claws the tile underneath him.

Topher leans down and starts kissing him, nibbling and sucking hard on Shawn's collarbone making sure to leave his mark for all to see. Having their bodies so close together, their hot breaths interminged and the air filled with sweat and sex made Shawn brace himself against the floor as he cock begged for attention. Topher senses this and reaches down and strokes him roughly.

"Are you close?" Topher licks Shawn's neck where he bit him, there was no blood but it was pretty deep.

"Yesss~" Shawn mewled, his eyes closed, rolling in the back of his head.

"Cum for me~" the blonde's tone is dark and sultry.

Soon after Shawn climaxed, his back arched as he member squirts out almost violently and Topher's hand and their chests. Topher wasn't far behind, shooting his load deep in the zombie nut. They almost pass out from the intensity, sweating and breathing heavy.

The prima-donna was the first one to regain his senses, leaning up and staring at his sexy tired partner. "This is a good look for you~"

Shawn looks up with a light smile, nodding. They both get up and shower again, Topher hugs the brunette from behind and kisses him on the ear.

A/N: I believe this covers all three sectors. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. E-Scope: Valentine Orgy

Izzy had a lot of crazy ideas. This was Izzy we're talking about. Hosting a Valentine's Day orgy for all of Sector E-Scope was one of those ideas.

"You can't honestly think everyone will agree to this," Noah said.

"Why not? I already have more than half the signatures," Izzy shows Noah the sheet.

"...did you forged some of these signature?"

"Anywhoooo~ This will be one of my best orgy bash EVAR! And don't hide it, you have been dying for some action after locking yourself in your lair for days working on your 'experiments'~" Izzy gave Noah an knowing smirk which the lazyass didn't comment and glanced back to his book, the Necromincon.

"...it better be good." He grumbled, the corner of his lip twitched into a hungry smirk.

A week later the planning was complete. The interns were guided to a private loft by Owen. When he opened the door, inside were several sets of red furniture and Izzy laying down on one of them.

"Welcome to the Valentine Loft! Let's get this party started~"

Tyler flinched when he felt a familiar arm around his shoulder. "Now Rojo, let us-" Alejandro was interrupted by Dakota pulling on his ear. "But you get Tyler all the time. Let someone else have a turn...like me~"

"Uh no, it's my turn," Gwen cuts in.

"Me first, me first~" Izzy literally jumps in.

"Why don't we let him decide?" Gwen and the others turn to the jock, who was utterly nervous.

"Dawn, do something!" Tyler hides next to the moonchild. Dawn just smirks and kisses him. "Aw not you too~" Tyler whines but was actually delighted by the kiss.

Tyler moaned, feeling her soft lips carassing his and her tougue slithered down his throat.

"Hey, don't hog all the fun." Tyler felt someone pressing against his back. He shuddered at feeling a pair of lips bitting down on the back of his neck while rough hands groping over his well-toned body.

Alejandro pouted, he wanted to have a go with his little Monkey King.

"Aww, did they snatch away your favorite toy, Mr. Eel~?" Noah threw a sneer at the Latino.

"Go Tyler!" Owen cheered, accidentally slinging some of his Red Velvet Cake ice cream on Dakota's face.

"Let me get that for you~" Sam leans over and licks the ice cream off.

"Hehe hey~ That tickles~" Dakota giggles.

Owen then gives Noah a seductive stare like he had an idea. "Don't even-" Before Noah could finish, Owen leaped on him. Removing his shirt, Owen placed a scoop of ice cream on Noah's stomach and started licking.

Noah shivered and grimaced at the sticky icy treat spreading over his stomach. Luckily, Owen has a very big and warm tongue. He mewled out a moan as the giant wet muscle lapped up the cold cream and carassing his increasingly heated skin.

Noah felt some leak down to his pants, it was a big scope of ice cream.

"Aww, let me get that for you, buddy~" Owen gave a seductive growl as he lowered his face and nuzzled against the front of his buddy's pants, sucking up the ice cream.

Noah choked on his own saliva, feeling his cock, slowly harden, under Owen's lips through his pants. It is a good thing he didn't wear any underwear.

Scott had Brick pinned down while sitting on his lap. Licking his lips as he was getting in the mood, he started grinding against the cadet until he was interrupted.

"This is some bullshit. Scott is Lightning's man!" Lightning was disappointed for not being chosen as Scott's 'playmate'. Scott sat up and grabbed the black teen's shirt before kissing him quickly. When he pulled away Scott muttered something that sounded like 'Shut up and fuck me~'.

"Hey soldier boy, help me get Scotty-boy into something more...comfortable~" Lighting pulls off the ginger's wifebeater.

"Affirmative!" Brick leans up and starts at Scott's belt, taking his time and slowly loosening the belt. This was payback for taking advantage of him, even though Brick did like to be dominated.

Eva feels someone undo her ponytail. She turns to see the culprit was Sierra. "You look sooo cuter this way~"

"I don't do cute!...Not that I care what you think or whatever..." Eva turns slightly trying to keep her cool and her composure. The purple-haired girl just giggles, wrapping her arms around the other's neck. "My little tsunade~" Sierra rubs her nose in Eva's hair, her arms moving down to Eva's breasts.

Gwen smirked as she 'comforted' the sulking Latino who is glaring at her boyfriend, Duncan, and Dawn with envy. Alejandro grunted a purr as the Goth girl sat on his lap, feeling her small but lovely tight ass grinding against him.

There was something witty or something seductive on the tip of his tongue but they went away as Gwen nibbled on his neck, her lips wrapped around his Adam's apple and her hands caressing his now bared chest. He will get back at Duncan later, and received back of 'his', right now he shouldn't keep a lady waiting~

Izzy was foundling Zoey, who didn't seem to mind. She squeezed the red-head's boobs together while nibbling and licking her thighs.

Tyler picks up Dawn's petite form and lays her on one of the beds. He removes her sweater and shirt, caressing her plump chest. Dawn moans at the feeling of those firm fingers running over her body, she brings up her knee to rub against Tyler's thigh.

"Could I get some privacy?" the jock turns to Duncan behind him who was staring intently.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to be alone during the group orgy~" Duncan's voice was laced with sarcasm.

Noah panted and couldn't stop himself from moaning like a bitch in heat as Owen suckled on his shaft hungerily. Noah's clothes were torn off during Owen's 'hunger's spree' and now he is naked and laying underneath the big oaf. Feeling Owen's big fingers, coating in melted ice cream squeezing and tugging on his kiwis while the other stretches him out.

Noah was eyeing the tent in Owen's pants, he licked over his lips with hunger in his eyes.

Owen barely heard the sound of his zipper over his loud slurping. But felt his 'best friend's hands and lips all over his dick.

Gwen moaned in the Latino's mouth as she does a little lap-dance. Alejandro growled in pleasure as the small but lovely butt grinds roughly against his erection. Gwen is clad in nothing but her black lace panties and bra, and the fabric carassing against his sensitive organ driving him crazy.

Tyler groans irritated until he feels small soft hands caressing his face. "Don't worry about him," Dawn comforts the jock, pulling off her leggings and skirt. "Just focus on me~"

He takes her advice, gently sliding his hand down over her panties and starts to gently but firmly rub her down there. Dawn purrs with satisfaction, her hands wandering all over Tyler's back as he nips at her neck.

Starting to get that primal feeling, Tyler's hand goes underneath her underwear and slips a finger inside Dawn. Her body became hotter and only tensed up a bit so the jock could feeling her tightness as he pushes another digit in. Working with those moist lips was a truly glorious feeling, the extra wetness coming out as he scissors and twisted.

Tyler growls, moving from Dawn's neck to her chest. He takes one of those tender nipples into his mouth and suck on it like a newborn breast-feeding.

"Ohhh~ Ahhhh~" Dawn mews like a bitch cat in heat as she felt both her boobs being smothered.

Duncan was tired of just watching and finally decided to take action. Pulling out his hard-on, the bad boy strokes himself as he starts kissing and biting down Tyler's back.

Lightning holds Scott up, nibbling on his ear in the process. Scott moans and squirms as Brick starts rubbing his dick next to the ginger's exposed member. Then Lightning pushes Scott down on top of Brick who starts nibbling on Scott's other ear while the black teen fingers his little pasty bitch.

"Yeah~ Moan for me baby~" Lightning licks his lips in lust before postitioning himself and pushing in.

Sierra quivers, eating out Eva as she was being eaten out herself. Zoey sucks on Izzy's dildo, feeling the flavored gel between her lips.

The rest of the day carried out with moans, grinding and other naughty ventures~

A/N: Sorry about the ending, I was cut for time and I didn't have a lot of 'motivation' this month. Hopefully you can use your imagination to find a real ending.


End file.
